


You Want This

by Willow555



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Hypnosis, Mind Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow555/pseuds/Willow555
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She thought she was alone. Not the case. She thought she had control, until he took it all with just his voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Want This

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what to say...this is basically all non-con so watch out for your triggers (could be considered dub-con, but for the most part I'd say non-con). I can write non-triggering fluff I swear...Just not at the moment apparently. Please enjoy my depravity ;p
> 
> Also, my first attempt at smut..so it's probably really bad. I'm sorry. But this plot bunny wouldn't go away. Plus, practice makes perfect right? Constructive crits welcome, just don't be an asshole :p

She put the groceries on the counter, not caring how much noise she made. Her other half wasn't supposed to be home for another two days so she had the house all to herself. She hummed to herself while she stored her purchases, enjoying her solitude. CRASH! The sound had come from the living room. Like something had been knocked over. As she walked over to investigate their cat ran past her. She sighed, knowing exactly what she would find around the corner. 

"One of these days I'm going to skin that bloody animal," she hissed, as she righted the lamp. She knew it was an empty threat, but it felt better to say it, even if just to herself. 

She straightened, turning back towards the kitchen when she felt a pair of arms tighten around her- one around her waist, and one over her mouth. 

She tried to scream and kick back but her assistant had her at just the right angle so that she couldn't make contact. She felt hot breath against her ear just before he spoke. 

"Sleep."

***

She woke up on her bed, entirely confused as to how she had gotten there. Quickly, the last thing she remembered came flooding back and she knew she had to get away. She tried to roll of the bed, but found she couldn't move her limbs at all. She could still move her head though and she could see that she wasn't being bound with any kind of restraints. She also realized that her clothing had been removed. She didn't feel like she had been drugged, so how was this possible? She tried to not let her panic build more than it already had. If she was bound (somehow) she'd have to talk her way out of it. Meaning she needed to keep her head on straight.

She heard a noise from the bathroom and a man stepped out. She didn't recognize him, but she had to assume that he was the cause of her current predicament. 

"What the hell did you do to me you bastard?!" She spat. "Why can't I move?" Her fear turning into anger at seeing a stranger in her home.

The stranger chuckled. 

"Because I don't want you to," he said simply, making his way closer to the bed. 

She tried to struggle, to do everything that she could to get away from this madman, but she found that the more she tried to get away, the tighter her invisible bonds became. She had to try a different tactic. 

"It's really in your best interests to let me go now. My husband will be home any minute." She tried her best to keep her voice steady.

The stranger laughed again. "I know for a fact that you're not expecting your husband home for another two days. Now, what are we going to do about you lying to me? Bad girl." He tsked and patted her thigh, making her fear spike again at the potential implications of his words.

Had this creep been stalking her? What else did he know? What other means did she have to escape? 

She began to shake as she realized that there were none. This man had her completely at his mercy, and there was nothing she could do about it. 

Strangely enough she began to feel aroused at the situation. She had always been more of a submissive partner in bed, so losing her power was a major turn on. 

But wait, that wasn't right. This guy was crazy, she should be scared, not hot. 

She looked away as the stranger sat on the side of the bed, trying desperately to hide the flush on her cheeks. 

"Now, now," he said, gripping her chin tightly and turning her face towards him. "No hiding."

"Fuck you."

"Oh, don't worry my dove, that's part of the plan."

Her heart stuttered. Only her husband ever called her 'Dove'. What the hell was going on? It made her wonder how long this man had been stalking them. And why her? She wasn't that special. She was also by no means an easy target. Or at least she didn't think she was. 

'What do you want with me? I mean, why me?" She kept her face turned toward him, even when he released his grip, but she refused to meet his eyes. 

"Because you want me," He said, stroking her face. "Look at how flushed you are already, just thinking about the control I have over you. I know it makes you feel good. Just let that fill you. I want you to have fun too."

She tried her best to look away, but the stranger caught her eyes and she found his voice so compelling. He sounded almost compassionate. It made her comfortable in a way she couldn't understand. She found her breath starting to speed up, and her body beginning to react to her arousal as she started to relax. 

"You're wrong," she breathed out, hating herself for the way her breath hitched. 

"No, you're just telling yourself that because you think you're not supposed to feel what you're feeling. Let that go. Don't worry about what's right and proper. Just follow your desires."

"You sick son of a bi-Mmmmm," her curse was cut off by a moan when the stranger leaned down and began to kiss her neck. 

She tried not to make any noise after that, but the stranger caught on and gently nipped her pulse point. That always dove her wild and she yipped in pleasure. 

"How- how do you know these things?" she asked, not struggling anymore, tilting her head to give him better access. Her body was running on autopilot as her mind began to accept that she was out of options

"Hmm? Oh, you mean how to unravel you? You'd be amazed at the things I know about you Dove." He started kissing his way down her collarbone and around her breast. She let out a low moan of frustration when she realized that he was avoiding her nipple. 

She tried to twist herself towards him. Wanting to close the space between their bodies and direct him to where she needed him most. 

"Ah, ah, ah," He said, pushing firmly on her twisting hips, straightening her on the bed. "No moving now. We are going at my pace, not yours."

At his words she found that she was now completely immobile. She could still turn her head and speak, but she could do nothing else. 

"How are you doing this?" she asked. 

Instead of answering he took one nipple between his teeth and began twisting the other between his fingers. 

She hissed at the pleasure/pain sensation. 

"That's it, just enjoy yourself."

She really wanted to make a comeback, but she found that she couldn't think. Her brain was too overwhelmed by all the pleasure she was feeling and she realized that she really did want this. "Please," she said, looking into his eyes again. 

"Mmmm, begging. Music to my ears. Not that it will grant you mercy, but you're welcome to try." The man laughed again, and resumed his teasing of her breasts. 

She moaned, she tried to move, but all she could do was thrash her head and enjoy the sensations. 

Finally, after an eternity, he began to kiss gently down her stomach. She felt her breath start to come in fast pants as he made his way lower, and lower. 

And skipping right past where she was needy and wet, and began to kiss her thigh, working his way down her leg. She groaned in frustration and slammed her hear back against the pillow. 

"This is what happens to bad girls who lie to their masters," the man said in response, before continuing to work his way to her foot. 

"I'm sorry. Please, I'll be good from now on," she said, desperate and needy. Willing to do or say anything just to get him to touch her *there*.

"Mmm, very well. Apology accepted." He began to work his way up her other leg, a little faster than he had before. Finally, he brushed his lips against her inner thigh. 

She gasped as she felt his hot breath blow on her clit, trying unsuccessfully to jerk her hips up. Ever so slowly he moved his lips closer to her sex, and she moaned when he finally reached her and she could feel his mouth on her most sensitive area. 

He worked her with his mouth, his tongue, his fingers, sucking here, brushing there. Never letting her go over the edge. Constantly teasing. 

"God damn you," she managed, in between moments of incoherent pleasure. 

Just before she was sure she was going to explode from pure frustration he lifted his head. She moaned at the loss of contact.

"Oh don't worry Dove, I'm not finished yet." There was something about him that she was starting to find familiar, but she couldn't place her finger on it. She knew somewhere in the back of her mind that she shouldn't want this, that this was wrong and she should be doing whatever she could to get away, but once he had taken his own clothes off and leaned down to kiss her those thoughts vanished into her need. She could still taste herself on his lips. She opened her mouth wider and they explored each other before the stranger pulled away once again. 

She could see that he was erect and already leaking precome. She realized that he must have been teasing himself, as much as he had been teasing her. 

'Good' she thought. He was not getting any sympathy from her. 

He kissed her once more quickly, before lining himself up and sliding straight into her without any warning. She gasped at the sensation of being filled. He leaned over her again and whispered in her ear.

"Move with me Dove."

She found that her hips and torso were no longer stuck, but she could still not move her arms or legs. She would take what she could get. The man set a fast pace and she matched him eagerly. She was already so close to the edge that she felt like it shouldn't take long to finish her off, but she found that no matter how often he found her G-spot she couldn't orgasm. The pleasure just kept building, and building. 

She somehow knew that he was responsible. 

"What-the fuck-did-you-do-to-me?" she asked between thrusts. 

"Whatever do you mean?" he asked, barely panting. Seeing his smirk she knew he was just playing dumb. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of her playing along, but soon enough the sensation became too much and her need to great. 

"Why can't I come?" 

"We've been over this Dove. Because I don't want you to."

"Bastard." 

"Ahh, I love it when you call me such endearing names," He whispered in her ear and continued the rhythm they had created. She could see him beginning to unravel. His breath was coming in shorter pants, and their finely tuned pace was starting to get out of sync. 

He leaned over her one last time and whispered, "Come with me."

She felt him release into her at the same her own climax was finally granted. It was the most powerful orgasm she could ever remember having and she could swear she saw stars. She cried her release and lie on the bed, shaking and panting while she came down from the chemical rush in her brain. She looked up and smiled at the stranger still on top of her who was also smiling. 

"Told you you wanted it. Sleep."

*** 

Angelique came back to herself to the feel of a damp cloth wiping her skin. She opened her eyes and laughed when she saw her husband, hair glistening from the shower he had apparently had while she was out. 

Joriah grinned back at his wife. "So, how are we feeling then my dove?"

Angelique laughed again. "At this point, I should know better than to doubt you, but I really didn't think you'd be able to pull it off. Although I'm sure it helped that I was not expecting you to be around. What are you doing back?"

"I lied," Joriah responded simply. "I've been planning this out for ages love, so when I found out I had to leave for my business trip I just told you I'd be away two extra days. I came back in last night and crashed at Thomas' place."

"Oh god. I bet you and Thom had a great time planning my debauchery all night." Angelique said, putting her (now freed) arm over her face.

Joriah walked over the bed and moved her arm, kissing her face where she had began to blush. "Oh yes we did, and you know you love the idea. Besides, think of the awesome story you can share now!" "Well, you've got a point there I supposed," Angelique laughed. "But seriously, how are you feeling? Good? No after effects? I didn't inadvertently cross any of the boundaries we discussed?" Joriah asked, looking into her eyes for any sign she wasn't okay.

Angelique smiled. She loved her husband so much, and he was such a good Dom (and hypnotist, holy hell she still couldn't believe he had made her forget what he looked like!). He always made certian she that she was well taken care of after any scene they did and that she could bring to him any concerns. 

"No my love. It was amazing. Exactly what I wanted." 

Joriah beamed back at her. "Good girl."

Angelique felt familiar shivers up her spine and pulled her man down for a kiss.


End file.
